sanandreasrapfandomcom-20200213-history
Looking For Big Smoke
Looking for Big Smoke is a mission for Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, which was deleted before the game's release. The name of the mission may not be Looking for Big Smoke, although the mission gives an indication as to the mission's aim. The mission would have taken place after Los Desperados and was to help set up the game's finale, End of the Line. Plot The mission begins with a conversation between Carl "CJ" Johnson, Sean "Sweet" Johnson and Barry "Big Bear" Thorne, as they discuss the situation in both Grove Street and El Corona due to the Riots. The conversation moves to Frank Tenpenny, with Sweet saying that he wants Tenpenny, although Carl says that only Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris would know his location. The two ask Big Bear where Big Smoke is, although he explains that Smoke has cut himself off from almost everyone. Bear says that even Mark "B Dup" Wayne got cut off, but that he knows one Russian Mafia member who would know where he is. Carl Johnson then meets the Russian Mafia member and proceeds to beat him up, and successfully gains the location of Smoke. Carl leaves him alive, with the man saying that he will inform Big Smoke of his arrival. Carl then takes over most of the territory controlled by the Los Santos Vagos, in order to be able to gain access to Smoke (as the territory surrounding the area was controlled by the Los Santos Vagos). Script (Carl Johnson, Sweet and Big Bear in Grove Street.) Carl Johnson: What's popping? Sweet Johnson: Ain't nothin'. Hey Bear. Big Bear: Whattup, homie! Sweet Johnson: Everything is locked down and cool here. How is the Varrio? Carl Johnson: Yo, it's all cool down there. Sweet Johnson: Yo, I want Tenpenny. It's time. Carl Johnson: Man, that lowlife mother fucker could be anywhere. Look what he's done to all of us, man. Only Smoke would know where he's at. Sweet Johnson: Where's Smoke? Big Bear: You heard what B Dup said. Smoke ain't on the streets no more. Stays in his den, don't go to no one. Sweet Johnson: But he's still pushing? Big Bear: Yeah, but only to a select circle of cats. Yo, even B-Dup got cut off. Wait, there is a Russian cat. Just stays in his spot on the other side of town. I think he copped off Smoke. Carl Johnson: A'ight. I'm gonna go speak with this Russian cat, see if he can lead me to that fat fuck Smoke. (Carl goes to meet the Russian mobster.) Carl Johnson: Where's Smoke? Russian: Smoke? You know the rules, comrade, I can't tell you where he is! Carl Johnson: Yeah, I know the rules; I hit you until you start talking or you stop bleeding! (Carl starts to beat up the mobster until he gives up.) Russian: Oh man! Hell, he's holed up in an old apartment block over Los Flores way. It's easy enough to spot - they got the whole block under control. No one gets in or out without Smoke's say so! Holy fuck! I'm gonna make sure Smoke knows you're coming, you dumb bastard! Category:Missions Category:Mission In Grand Theft Auto:San Andreas Category:Deleted Missions Category:Deleted Missions In Grand Theft Auto:San Andreas